Ultimate Wildmutt
Ultimate Wildmutt is the evolved form of Wildmutt. He was first announced by Bandai during a toy fair. His televised debut was in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. 'Appearance' Ultimate Wildmutt is significantly larger and more muscular than Wildmutt. His fur has turned into a maroon-red color. He has small, fin-like growths on his shoulders and his chin is much larger. Furthermore, this version of Wildmutt's quills are gone and have been replaced by 4 huge gray/tan spikes running down his back that overlap. Starting as a shark like fin at the head and rising almost into an arc at the back, tapering near the rump. He now has a small tail with a gray spike on the tip of it. His teeth are now slightly larger. His claws are now gray. Unlike original Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt gains the ability to talk, which is the result of its evolution. He also has black outlines over his lips, like Wildmutt from the original series. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Wildmutt retains all of his abilities from his original form, including seeing without eyes and animal strength. He has gained a long controllable tail with a scorpion style stinger at the edge; its function aside from stabbing is unknown. He is stronger than Wildmutt, with longer claws and he could hold down the prisoner while his regular form couldn't. Ultimate Wildmutt is also much larger than the original Wildmutt; this advantage gives the him the ability to tackle things more easily. Also (unlike Wildmutt) he is able to speak. Ultimate Alien He first appears in the episode Prisoner Number 775 is Missing when he's fighting the escaped prisoner. 'Appearances' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (first appearance) 'Trivia' *The roar of Ultimate Wildmutt is similar to Lucubra.thumb|right|200px|ultimate wildmutt transformation *The voice of Ultimate Wildmutt is similar to that of Ultimate Humungousaur. * Ultimate Wildmutt is the first from Ben's 10 original aliens to appear in its ultimate form and also the second alien that evolved from an alien in the original series (the first being Ultimate Cannonbolt) *It was shown at the 2011 Toy Fair that he can talk, while his original form can't; this is due to it being an evolved form of Vulpimancer/Wildmutt. *His appearance is similar to a Fel Hound from World of Warcraft. *One of the big differences between Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt is that Ultimate Wildmutt has a long red tail with a stinger. *His body structure is similar to Wildmutt mixed with a lion. *Ultimate Wildmutt is one alien form of Ben's, who is not on the Ultimate Alien intro; the others are Fasttrack and ChamAlien, although this is obviously due to their existence being revealed after the release of the series. It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that the intro will not be changed to add in new aliens. *He's more aggressive than his original self, like when he says to Gwen "You can clean up what's left of him (Prisoner 775)" this behavior is quite similar to Rath except that Ultimate Wildmutt seems to be smarter. *He gained a spike at the end of his tail. *This is the second original series alien to have an ultimate form, the first being Cannonbolt. *This is the only alien whose toy first appeared, and then the television debut. *Vulpimancers do have a language, but Dwayne McDuffie says that it is too difficult for the Ultimatrix and Plumber Badges to translate. However, Ultimate Wildmutt can be understood. *He looks like Stickle-back:a stomperz from swampsterz,a collection of toys from ELC See Also *Ultimate Wildmutt Gallery Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Strength Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Non-Humanoid Alien Species Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes